Funny Bleach Episode 29
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Today is the day. The day where the Ultimate Battle begins. Doomsday is here.


Funny Bleach Episode 29: Doomsday

Today is the day. The ultimate battle between The Espadas and The Soul Reapers. Doomsday is here....

*At Soul Society*

*Rukia* Okay, are you guys ready?  
*Rangiku* Yup.  
*Renji* We are sooo gonna torture them.  
*Ichigo* Hell yeah!  
*Yoruichi* To Soul Society *high fives*  
*Everyone high fives*  
*They are waiting outside*  
*Yoruichi* Where the hell are they?  
*Rukia* They`ll be here soon enough.  
*The Espadas appear*  
*Ichigo* Well it`s about time. We almost fell asleep.  
*Aizen* Haha. You seem to have recovered after your ''romantic night'' with Gin...why? *Looks at Gin* I thought said you took care of him.  
*Gin* I did...i`m just as surprised as you are, Aizen.  
*Rangiku* Are we going to stand here all day or what. Hurry up i got a new Yaoi magazine to read. I can hear it calling me.  
*Grimmjow* Hey, didn`t i burn them?  
*Rangiku* You did. But i got new ones. Lol.  
*Aizen* You idiot! You were supposed to burn down the Yaoi Paradise!  
*Grimmjow* I don`t know where that is.  
*Rukia* Dork. *Yoruichi* If you guys are wondering why we`re all so energetic and strong, it`s because you underestimated us. Do you really think you can defeat us?  
*Halibel* They look even more stronger than before.  
*Aizen* Silence! Enough talk, lets fight.  
*Kisuke* Don`t stop on my acount. *Throws them with a sleeping powder*  
*Aizen coughs* Why do i feel so...sleepy?  
*Grimmjow* This...sucks.  
*The Espadas fall asleep on the ground*  
*Minutes later*  
*Rukia* Rise and shine dweebs. *Gigles*  
*Ichigo* Hi Aizen. How was your sleep?  
*Aizen* Shut up. Where are we?  
*Neliel* Why are we tied up on these uncomfortable chairs?  
*Rangiku* Just the question we`ve been waiting for.  
*Yoruichi* This is the Soul Reaper Torture Room. You see the chains and the axes over there?  
*Gin* Yikes! I didn`t know you Soul Reapers even had a torture room.  
*Yoruichi* You do now. Lol. And trust me, that`s the last thing you`re gonna remember after you walk out of here.  
*Gin* Oh my.  
*Renji* Relax. We`re not gonna use those weapons on you.  
*Gin* Oh thank god.  
*Kisuke* We`re gonna use your worst fears instead. *Smiles*  
*Aizen* What? What are you talking about?  
*Rukia* Do you see the big screen tv`s in front of you guys? Inside there`s a hot porn video of your worst fears.  
*Grimmjow* W-worst..f-f-fears?  
*Halibel* We can avoid looking at it by closing our eyes.  
*Rangiku* Actually no, you can`t.  
*Neliel* Why not?  
*Rangiku* Because we glued your eyes open. Didn`t you noticed you haven`t blinked yet? Lol.  
*Gin* Wow. I had no idea.  
*Renji* Now you know how good they are.  
*Yoruichi looks at her watch* It`s show time.  
*Rukia* I`ll start with Aizen. Tell me, Aizen.. Do you fear death? *Turns on the tv in front of him* I know how much you hate seeing guys making out and shit. But this time you get to see `em fuck eachother too. Say hello to Yaoi. *Yaoi Porn Video starts playing* *Aizen* AAAAAH! MY EYES! This is torture! *Starts crying*  
*Rukia* I know. Isn`t it fun? Lol.  
*Renji turns on the tv in front of Neliel* Say hello to Yuri. Haha.  
*Neliel* NOOOOOOO. I`M TOO SEXY TO DIE! *Passes out*  
*Renji* This is freaking hilarious. Lmao.  
*Yoruichi* It`s payback time, Halibel. *Yuri porn video starts playing*  
*Halibel* NOOO PLEASE. HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL.  
*Yoruichi* Nah. Don`t wanna. I`m not much of a mercy giving person. Lol.  
*Ichigo* Gin, i know how much you can`t stand watching Hentai. So guess what...this is not your lucky day. *Plays video*  
*Gin* OH POOPY. ANYTHING BUT HENTAI. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP. *Ichigo* What was that? Turn up the volume? Sure. *Turns up the volume*  
*Gin* I`m going to be blinded for life, uh *Blacks out while drooling*  
*Rangiku* Grimmy this is for burning my Yaoi magazines. *Punches him in his nose* *Boink*  
*Grimmjow* Yay, i don`t get to watch a porn video. *Smiles happily*  
*Rangiku* I never said that. *Plays Yaoi porn*  
*Grimmjow* I should`ve kept my mouth shut. *Has mayor nosebleed and passes out*  
*Rangiku* Wake up sleepy head. *Wacks him with a mallet* Lmao. I love the boink sound.  
*Aizen starts bleeding out of his eyes* Stop please. This is too much torture. I don`t want to watch anymore.  
*Rukia* Fine. Now you`re gonna take this for everything you`ve done to us all, you son of a hollow! *Grabs bazuka* Say goodbye to your nuts. *Shoots his nuts*  
*Aizen* YOUCH!!! My BALLS! I WANT MY MOMMY! *Cries like a baby*  
*Yoruichi starts scratching Halibel`s face* Haha. This is way to much fun. And a good way to sharpen my nails.  
*Halibel* My face. Not my perfect face! NOOOOO.  
*Yoruihci* It`s not so perfect anymore. Lol.  
*Ichigo throws Gin with red wine in his eyes* Lets see how you like that you smiling bastard.  
*Gin* My freaking eyes are freaking burning!  
*Ichigo* Good. Then i must be doing it right. *Bitch slaps him* Omg did i just do that? Lmao.  
*Renji* Ichigo did you just bitch slap Gin?  
*Ichigo* Weird, right?  
*Kisuke* Okay guys torture time is now over, lets go. Release the hostages. *Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ichigo and Yoruichi* AWWWW.  
*Rukia* Just when we started to have some fun.  
*Rangiku* Yeah. Kisuke you are a fun stealer.  
*Kisuke* Byakuya brought McDonalds.  
*They run out kicking Kisuke out of the way and screaming* YAY MCDONALDS.  
*Kisuke releases the Espadas...or what`s left of them. Lmao*  
*Aizen* I`m so done with evil plans now.... *Grimmjow* I need a vacation.... a long one.  
*Gin* I need a new job.  
*Neliel* I need a bath.  
*Haibel* I need a new face.  
*They walk out like tortured zombies*

*Meanwhile back at the Soul Society*

*Rukia* Cheers to a job well done.  
*Soifon* And to Rukia. Without her, we propably would`ve been gonners by now.  
*Rangiku* And not being able to eat McDonalds right now.  
*Renji* Yeah that`s also true. Lol. Lets have a toast to Rukia.  
*Everyone lifts their burgers up* To Rukia.  
*Rangiku* And to McDonalds.  
*Everyone lifts their burgers up again* To McDonalds* Lmao.  
*Byakuya* I thought people toast with drinks.  
*Rukia* Oh shut up. Lol.  
*Everyone`s laughing happily while eating their McDonalds*

And so the Soul Reapers defeated or should i say tortured the Espadas. I don`t think they`ll be coming back for quite a long long time. Lol. Well that`s the end of this season. Glad you had fun reading these funny episodes. And i hope to see more laughter cuz season 2 is coming soon so stay tuned. ^_^ The End 


End file.
